


Fun Methods of Cold Prevention

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Everyone wants to know what kind of cold prevention Sara knows that will only work for her and Leonard.





	Fun Methods of Cold Prevention

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: I was reading an article titled "30 ways to stay healthy when cold and flu season is lurking" and number 13 was "Get sexy on the regular", so of course I immediately thought of Captain Canary.

The team was slowly gathering on bridge for a post-mission report. Ray, Martin, and Jax had been in charge of creating a distraction while Sara, Leonard, Mick, and Kendra had retrieved the bit of out-of-time tech Rip had discovered while looking for more information on Savage's whereabouts.

Sara didn't pay much attention to Ray's sniffling when he took his seat, but then he continued to alternately cough and blow his nose throughout the briefing.

"And on that note… Dr. Palmer, if you are unwell, kindly remove yourself from our presence and get to the medbay for treatment," Rip demanded as he wrapped up the briefing and turned on Ray.

"Already been there," Ray admitted. "Gideon said it's just a low grade cold and that it should pass soon. I'm taking lots of Vitamin C and eating mostly soup."

"Perhaps you should confine yourself to your quarters so as not to infect the rest of us," Martin suggested.

Sara stood and tugged on Leonard's sleeve. "C'mon, we better get on our preferred method of cold prevention."

Leonard stood and started to follow Sara to her bunk. 

"What's that?" Jax called after them before Martin could stop him.

"You don't want to know, kid," Mick said, clapping him on the shoulder as he headed for the galley.

"I don't know about you, but I don't wanna get sick from Ray's germs. I was out on mission with him, remember?" Jax insisted.

"Our method won't work for you, sorry, kid," Leonard drawled.

"How do you know?" Jax pressed.

"Sex," Rip practically shouted. "They're going to have sex."

Jax flushed, taking a step backwards. "Oh, um, yeah, no chance of that happening any time soon for me."

"Sex can stop a cold?" Kendra queried. "I've been alive for four thousand years and I've never heard that one."

"Oh, yeah," Sara happy offered. "I heard about, and then read, this study in college that people who have sex at least once a week have higher antibody counts and are less likely to get colds and the flu."

"And it works?" Kendra asked.

Sara's grin widened. "Haven't had the flu since before I became sexually active."

"And since we prefer not to get sick…" Leonard ushered Sara out of the room, but not before she could wink at the only other woman on board.

"Too bad you're already sick," Sara heard Kendra say to Ray with a sigh as she and Leonard practically ran for her bunk.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Study: <https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/15217036>


End file.
